toons_testingfandomcom-20200214-history
Plumbermore Ep. 1
1: FADE IN: PLUMBER'S ACADEMY- ENTRANCE (DAY) Silence fills the scene. The camera zooms into a teen with brown hair, and glowing green eyes. He is fully equipped with white, black and red armor with a set of weapons hanging from his belt. He's in the main entrance of the academy, activating the code lock. He presses a combination of numbers. The light from the lock assaults our eyes as it reads, PERMISSION GRANTED. The camera zooms to his wrist, as we soon come to recognize he is Ben Tennyson (Ben), a teen who wields the Omnitrix, a powerful device granting him the ability to become any alien he wants. The door opens. Steams bursts out, as Ben comes in. The door closes after him. Soon after, the lights on the ceiling turn on one by one. It reveals a multi-floored base. Soon after, he is greeted by an elevator. He goes inside, and pressed a button that leads to the highest floor. The screen fades out, then fades in again. Ben walks out of the elevator, entering a wide centered complex like office. He walks over to one of the side doors, and knocks. The door comes wide open. A man with a green face, some gills and a small type of black beard is shown in the camera. The camera zooms out to reveal Ben and the man shaking hands. ' ' BEN I'm not so sure that's the best idea, Magister. With the attacks we've been getting lately, I- ' ' KORWAK (Putting his head down with his hands clamped together) It's our only option. Year by year, we're losing countless Plumbers. We need as much help as we can get. ' ' BEN What are you talking about? We've got Rook, Kev, Gwen....for pete's sake, we got Max! ' ' KORWAK Is that all? ' ' BEN We've got the rest of the plumbers. ' ' KORWAK Try comparing them to Rook, Gwen, Kevin and Max. What answer do you get now? ' ' BEN Well.....who do you think we're going to recruit? Guys like us come fairly rare, you know. ' ' KORWAK I'm recruiting some of the best. ' ' BEN Who do you mean by...."the best"? Korwak grins. ' ' ILLINOIS, CHICAGO (DAY) The camera zooms into a small view of several appartments, supported by bricks and stones. The chill of the air takes over the arguably poor town in the city of Chicago, slowly heating up as the warm air of Summer kicks in. Inside 49 Westbrook Place, a teen with black hair, blue eyes, a black sweater and droopy jeans is sitting down on his bed, with his feet to the floor, facing the TV. He has a video game controller in his hands, as he plays video games. ' ' TEENAGER That's right-four points for the head! WAIT, NO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY TEAM! A sound that resembles the losing noise of Pac-Man '' goes off on his TV. The teen throws the game controller down to the ground. He puts his head to the ground, sighs, then picks his head back up, as the camera rolls into his hand. It shows him picking up the pizza, as it zooms out. As he gradually eats the pizza, his cell phone buzzes in his pocket. This suprises the teenager, making him drop his pizza on the ground. We suddenly hear the noise of continuous beeping from the other line. '''TOON' presses the end button on his cell phone, and puts it back in his pocket. later, Toon's cellphone goes off again.